North Macedonia
Macedonia, '''known in the contest as '''FYR Macedonia or Former Yugoslav Republic of Macedonia, 'has participated in the Instaglobal Contest seven times since their debut in the second edition. They debuted with the song "''Skoplje Beograd" performed by Zeljko & Daniel. Although the song won the semi-final, the song only ended 23rd in the final. The highest score was in the seventh edition, when the country, represented by Rennata and her song "Trust Your Feelings" ended 13th with 111 points. While Macedonian worst result came in sixth edition, when the country, represented by the American singer with Albanian descents from Macedonia Bebe Rexha with her hit "I'm Gonna Show You Crazy" finished 14th in the Semi Final with 47 points. History Macedonian first partecipation ever was at the second edition of Instaglobal Song Contest. For that edition MKRTV chose internally the Serbian singer Zeljko Joksimovic and the Macedonian singer Daniel Kajmakoski, with their song "Skoplje-Beograd". Macedonia qualified from the 3rd Semi Final winning it with 85 points. In the final they got the 23rd place, achiving 82 points. For the third edition, again internally, MKRTV chose to send the Macedonian big star Kaliopi with her song in Setbian "Pozeli". Kaliopi didn't qualify, finishing 12th with 54 points in the semi final. For the fourth edition, internally, MKRTV chose again to send Daniel Kajmakoski, this time as a solo artist, with his song "10 Leta", making him the first Macedonian representative to go twice at Instaglobal Song Contest. He got disqualified and got 56 points in the Semi Final. Macedonia didn't partecipate in the fifth edition, while MKRTV decided to return in the six edition, choosing as Macedonian representative the American singer with Albanian heritrage from Macedonia Bebe Rexha with her song "I'm Gonna Show You Crazy", making this the first song in English that represented Macedonia. Bebe Rexha finished 14th in the Semi Final with 47 points, making this Macedonian worst result so far. For the seventh edition MKRTV sent in Kalmar, Sweden, Rennata and the song "Trust Your Feelings". Rennata qualified for the final finishing 2nd with 99 points in the Semi Final and then reached the 13th place in the final with 111, making the best Macedonian result so far. For the eighth edition MKRTV organized a National Final; 10 acts partecipated and the winner was Elena Milenkovska with the song "Znam", with which didn't qualify from the Semi Final finishing 11th with 51 points. MKRTV decided to organize again a National Final for the ninth edition. 7 acts performed and the winner was Simona Poposka with the song "Znam Deka Lazes", with which finished 13th with 27 points in the Semi Final, without managing to qualify. For the tenth edition MKRTV chose to host again a National Final. In it 6 acts performed and the winner was Magdalena ENA with the song "Placat i najsilni". ENA performed in the third semi final, from which she qualified as 7th with 74 points, making it the third Macedonian appearence in the Final. Then she finished 20th in the final with 86 points, gaining two 12 points sets frome Serbia and Bosnia-Herzegovina. Contestants The following lists the five contestants that represented FYR Macedonia in the Instaglobal Song Contest. ;Table key : Winner : Second place : Third place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify to the final : Did not compete or was relegated Voting history As of IC 10 Macedonian voting history is as follows: Voting history Junior Instaglobal Contest Macedonia, known in the contest also as '''FYR Macedonia or Former Yugoslav Republic of Macedonia debuted in the very first edition of JIC in Helsinki with Anja Vetrova and her song "Samo Sonuvaj" and finished in 17th place with 36 points. Contestants The following list lists the contestants that represented FYR Macedonia in the Junior Instaglobal Song Contest. ;Table key : Winner : Second place : Third place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not compete or was relegated Voting history As of JIC 2 Macedonian voting history is as follows: